Chronicles of the Smashers
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: These are side stories about randomness that happens in Smash Manor, including (but not limited to): fangirls, zombies, pianos, pie, redeads, pillow fights, pranks, fights, Ghirahim, randomness, tournamets, exploding kitchens, pink ninjas, and a cooking contest hosted by Lady Palutena herself! Rated T for craziness, inconsistency, and randomness.


**Ace: This is going to be updated concurrently with my story Warriors of Smash. And this is just incidents that occur in Smash Manor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sparkly Hedgehogs

Toon Link

I walked up to my friend Young Link in the hallway. "Wanna prank Link?"

Young Link smiled. "Sure... But how?"

I thought for a second. We all lived in a hotel, with different wings (male, female, Pokémon, villains, etc) and multiple rooms for recreation and/or fighting. There were multiple things that we could do, but there was always that possibility that someone will fall in the trap or find our what we were doing.

"Sonic's in the exercise room," Young Link commented.

A grin came over my face. "Change of plans. We'll prank Link later. I have an idea for what we could do to Sonic... It'll take a while to plan, though..."

* * *

"You sure this is going to work?" Young Link whispered.

"Totally."

We were hiding behind the weights. Our trap was a thin fish line that was attached to the door, and a paint bucket was above the door. We had mixed it with at least twenty bags of glitter, and we were waiting for Sonic to leave the room.

"He's not leaving," I muttered after ten minutes of waiting.

Young Link nodded. "I got this." He strolled away and went up to the blue hedgehog. "Hey Sonic."

Sonic stopped. "Hiya Young Link."

Young Link casually began to converse with him. "Have you seen Pit? He has my iPod..."

Sonic stood there for a second. "I saw him in the cafeteria. Want me to get the iPod?"

"I can get it."

"No, I can get it quickly," Sonic dashed out to the doors, and I crossed my fingers.

Three...

Two...

One...

KER-SPLASH!

Sonic kept running, and he was now pink. Laughing, Young Link and I ran after him and when we caught up, he had his arms crossed and he was glaring at us.

"What. Was. That. For?"

We burst into laughter as we started to take photos. "We were bored," we replied. Sonic looked mortified.

"Let's post this on Facebook!" Young Link suggested.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic grabbed the cameras and held them away from us. "I don't need this!"

I frowned. "C'mon, we're just goofing around."

"I'll tell Master Hand that you took some paint from the closet..."

We panicked. "Please don't!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I have an idea. If you don't put these photos online, I won't let Master Hand know."

We nodded. Sonic handed us the cameras. "If you excuse me, I need to wash this paint out." Sonic dashed off into the hallway where the stairs were. Shrugging, we headed upstairs to our rooms to drop our cameras off.

* * *

Four hours later, we headed to the cafeteria, where we heard a bunch of laughter. Confused, we followed the source of laughter.

It was Link, Roy, and Pit. They were at a laptop, laughing loudly. We looked Link's shoulder, and what we saw horrified us.

It was Sonic's pictures as a pink sparkly hedgehog. But we left the cameras in our rooms...

"How did you get this?" Young Link asked.

"We found this in your room and decided to upload it," Roy replied.

I gasped. "But we promised Sonic that we wouldn't upload it in exchange for him not telling Master Hand that we did this!"

"Eh," Link waved his hands. "We all know you guys did it."

I paled. "How?"

Pit gave us a no-duh look. "Who else would do such a thing. And since you cleaned up the mess, you won't get in trouble."

"I see..." With that, Young Link and I left to get some food. After we were out of earshot, Young Link looked to me. "Are we going to prank them next?"

"Of course," I scoffed. "It's on now."

* * *

**Ace: I keep laughing every time I picture Sonic as a sparkly pink hedgehog... And Link merely uploaded it to his computer, not to the web. (Phew). I wonder how Sonic likes that... I hope that Toon Link can get his revenge…**

**That's all for now.**

**Ace**


End file.
